


Horizons

by Oliver_Ravenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Harry Potter, Bigotry & Prejudice, Fluff, Inter-Planetary Beings, Loosely based on Disney's Treasure Planet, Muggles - Humans, Multi, Perilous Situations, Queer Character, Slang, Smuggling, Space AU, Space Pirates, Space Pirates AU, Space Ports on the moon, Trans Ginny, Trans Male Character, Voldy is a space pirate., Wizens(Wizards) - Aliens, hoverboards, slight angst, smugglers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Ravenwood/pseuds/Oliver_Ravenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter grew up with remarks about being a Part-Blood(not a full Blue-Blood, that is, seeing as he is partially human) . He was used to being refused public services and medical help because of it.<br/>He knew that near all people this side of the Fifth Moon held deep rooted hatred for anything and everything to do with these Blue-Bloods and their like, so he wasn't entirely surprised when he was kicked out of the naval training academy he was stationed in.<br/>No, what he was surprised by was the opportunity to attend an academy for blossoming Blue-Bloods, Part-Bloods and humans (who shown great potential) alike.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     In a galaxy where a stand-still peace that has went on for centuries, a war is brewing. A dark evil is rising again in the form of a Wizen Purist with a name which is never dared spoken. This man vowed long before that he would purify the Wizen race that has been muddled with Muggle blood for far too long - he is now making good on that vow.<br/>While select Wizens and Muggles alike cower in fear of him, there's a small glimmer of hope - one that lies solely in a young Part-Blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizons

 The coppery tang filled his mouth just after the blow was landed. Harry’s tongue worked for a moment on a back molar before he spat it out to the ground below him. The dark blueish-purple blood splattered on the cobblestones. His tongue continued feeling at his gum while his bright green eyes flicked to look back up to the tall boy in front of him.

 “Honestly, is that all you’ve got?” the fifteen year old sneered as he straightened up again. His hands clenched into fists once more as he raised them up.

 The boy in front of him - Jacob Callings - growled, jumping forward again. “You - never - learn - when - to - quit!” the blond yelled in between hits Harry was too slow to dodge. Harry was knocked back off of his feet.

 In what had to be a mere half of a second, Harry spun up on his knees and launched off towards Jacob. He tackled him to the ground, the back of his head smacking painfully onto the cobbles of the school’s courtyard. “Potter!” he cried out, his hands scrambling to take hold of the smaller boy.

 Harry was faster. His hands quickly slipped off the metal cuffs he wore on his arms, pulling apart the hinges and clipping them under Jacob’s arm pits. His fingers pinched at the small plate on the side of the cuff so that the silver toned metal started to expand, spreading down his arms and locking them tight in the cuff. There were shouts from the boys gathered around to watch when the cuff reached over Jacob’s elbow and locked his arm - keeping him from struggling.

 “Get it off me!” he yelled frantically, trying to buck Harry off of him. “ _Potter_ , you dirty cheat get it _off_ -!”

 “‘Cheat’?” Harry scoffed in disbelief. “You’re the one who-!”

 The boy was cut off as the ring of boys around them was suddenly parted and a small woman appeared in between them. Her black eyes were wide and angry, her usually neat blonde hair was frazzled, sticking up out of her bun. Her hands were in tight balls and she shook his absolute _fury_ as he glared at the boys. More precisely - Harry.

 “Potter, let him out of that- that- contraption this instant!” she burst.

 All boys in the courtyard had frozen, staring shell-shocked at the woman.

 She was Imelda Weathers, a professor of Human History. She hated Harry with a passion - he wasn’t quite sure if it was because of his lack of skill in her class, or the fact that he was part Blue-Blood. She believed that all Blue-Bloods belong on _their_ side of the galaxy, and should be no where near humans.

 Harry had the binding cuffs - ones of his own invention - off of the older boy in just a few seconds. The metal clicked and ticked as it compacted to its usual size. He was about to slip them back onto his wrists when Professor Weathers made an enraged sound and thrusted her hand forward, silently demanding the cuffs.

 Slowly, Harry climbed off of Jacob and moved in front of the woman. He put the cuffs in her hand, his mouth drawn down into a dark frown - his chin still dripping with the dark colored blood. “Potter,” Weathers said (snarled) at last. “Report to the Headmaster.” Harry nodded silently, going to move passed her. “ _Today,_ Potter!”

 He picked up his steps, walking faster down the path leading from the courtyard to the front of the school. The swallowed repeatedly, blanching at the taste of his blood in his mouth and how it slipped down his throat. He faintly wished he could just spat it out into the bushes lining the front of the building, but that he would most certainly get in trouble for it.

 He was the only person within a Jump that carried blue blood. And while he was _tolerated_ here, he was nowhere near accepted. Plenty of both students and staff alike thought that he should be thrown out of the academy - simply because his blood was a different color than theirs.

 He wiped his chin on the black cuff of his uniform, hoping to at least wipe a bit of it off of him. He made his way into the inside of the school, dodging students this way and that as he wound his path to the headmaster’s office was planted in the west wing.

 He swallowed thickly as he came to the massive wooden doors. Maybe this would be the last straw. Maybe they would be kicking him out and he’s have to go back to his Aunt and Uncle’s. His knuckles wrapped on the wood twice. It was only a few seconds before he was beckoned inside. He slipped into the room, his bright eyes instantly locking on a large man in a high backed chair in front of the headmaster’s desk.

 “You sent for me, headmaster?” Harry didn’t take his eyes off of the massive man who had turned to look at him. He had beady black eyes that looked Harry up and down from behind the frazzle of hair that surrounded him in, along with a bushy beard and moustache that looked as if it had never in its life seen a comb.

 “Yes, Mr Potter. Come in.”

 He nervously edged his way farther into the room until he stood just behind the unknown man’s chair.

 The headmaster - a tiny man in a dark gray pinstripe suit - stretched out a hand to the man to Harry’s left. “This is Rubeus Hagrid, Mr Potter.”

 Harry looked between the two men quickly before nodding shakily to Hagrid. “Pleasure, sir.”

 The man let out an enormous laugh. “ _Sir_ ‘e says! Why if ‘e didn’ have his parent’s looks, I’d never believe ‘e was a Potter!”

 Harry shuffled uncomfortably, both at the mention of his parents(both of whom had been dead since he was just a tiny baby) and the narrow eyed stare that the headmaster was giving him.

 “Anyway,” the headmaster said after a moment of the room being filled with Hagrid cackles. “Potter, we have a decision to make.”

 Harry raised his eyebrows a the man. “A decision, sir?” The man nodded gravely.

 “This man, Hagrid here, is a representative from an academy of the name Hogwarts. It lies just off of the Seventh Moon,” he said to Harry’s bewildered look. “And Harry, after lengthy discussions with both you guardians and the headmaster of Hogwarts, we have come to the realization that you would perhaps be better off there than here.”

 Harry’s eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry… what?”

 “It’s your decision,” the headmaster went on. “However, we think it’s best that you be transferred.” At Harry’s shocked silence, he continued still. “Let’s be serious for a moment, Mr Potter,” he sighed, leaning forward in his chair and propping his chin up on his steepled fingers. “You have never fit in here at this academy. You and your…” he glanced at Hagrid and then to Harry, where his eyes found the streaks of dried blood along his chin. “Your _like_ have never been able to get along with regular students. You cause fights, you struggle in classes-,” Harry bristled at him, his fingers digging into the material of his uniform pants.

 Harry nearly toppled over in shock when Hagrid stood.

 He was taller than Harry expected him to be, nearly bumping his head on the low hanging chandelier.

 “Now you listen ‘ere,” he growled, stepping towards the headmaster and raising a pink umbrella that bore dozens of white spots. “There’s nothin’ wrong wit’ Wizens! You and your species wouldn’ ‘ave survived wit’out ‘em! Why if  they hadn’ o’-!”

 Harry’s head swam suddenly and he stopped focusing on Hagrid, or the headmaster, but instead on a little blue bird perched on the sill of the window to Harry’s right. He couldn’t find the presence of mind to focus on anything for more than a millisecond.

 Blue-Bloods - _Wizens_ . Him and his _like_ . Transfer. What would his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say? Why was Hagrid defending Blue-Bloods? No one did that around here. Hogwarts. Where was Hogwarts? Seventh Moon. _What_ was Hogwarts? Why would they want _him_ , an orphaned Part-Blood who was rubbish in school?

 He was faintly aware of someone calling his name, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at them. He was too busy looking at the bird. He was too busy having his mind swim - or more accurately drown.

 “Potter!” the headmaster screeched at him. Only then was he able to whip his head around to look at the tiny man who was now glaring daggers at him. “Pack your things. I will not tolerate you in my academy any longer!”

 His heart - which was thumping wildly in his chest - all but froze mid-beat.

 “B-But sir, where will I go?” he asked in a breath.

 “That is not my concern,” he sneered.

 Harry’s wide eyes looked to Hagrid, who had a sort of triumphant grin on his features. “To ‘Ogwarts, o’ course!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh oh my gosh!  
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this, because I absolutely /loved/ writing it!!  
> I am hoping that the next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Please drop me a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
